


La faiblesse des morts

by Nelja



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Le fantôme de la soeur d'Héloïse ne peut que regarder, impuissante, le drame qui se joue devant les yeux, le destin de sa soeur, qui est de sa faute.
Relationships: Héloïse & Héloïse's Sister (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	La faiblesse des morts

Après la mort, pensait Geneviève, il n'y a plus rien. L'enfer pour les suicidés n'est qu'un épouvantail qu'on agite pour empêcher les croyants de se précipiter en foule au paradis, avant que le monde les corrompe. Sous la forme d'un mari non désiré, d'une perte d'un dernier reste d'innocence, de tout ce qui fait naître une graine d'amertume qui éclot en jalousie et pourrit en cruauté.

Elle ne croyait même pas au paradis, et pourtant, elle avait sauté sans hésiter, pour ne pas vivre cela. Oh, on croit être libre en n'aimant personne, et puis on réalise que dans un coeur en friche, une graine de pays natal s'est planté, de roc et de mer, et qu'on ne peut vivre nulle part ailleurs.

Et maintenant, elle découvrait qu'elle avait eu tort. Mais qu'Héloïse, avec son couvent et ses secrets divins, avait eu tort aussi. Il n'y a pas de place chez les chrétiens pour autre chose que le paradis,   
l'enfer, parfois le purgatoire, et Geneviève sait que rien de tout cela ne l'a avalée. Elle ne se sent pas punie, pas récompensée, juste incapable de se détacher du monde qui a contenu chacune de ses joies, chacune de ses tristesses. Elle aimait tant la brume matinale, et maintenant, elle flotte avec elle.

Finalement, peut-être étaient-ce les vieilles femmes du village et les petites servantes superstitieuses qui avaient raison. Et Geneviève se dit qu'au moins, on ne marie pas les ombres.

* * *

Geneviève est horrifiée quand Héloïse revient.

Quand elle a fui, ces quelques glorieuses secondes de chute libre, elle n'a pas pensé à sa soeur du tout. Mais c'est maintenant tout son fardeau, les rêves de sa mère, les obligations, la main de plomb du destin elle-même, qu'elle a jetée en l'air et que sa petite soeur doit rattraper, porter à sa place. C'est elle qui épousera le noble milanais, a décidé sa mère. Elle lui a promis la main de sa fille. Elle ne lui a pas encore envoyé de nom, ni bien sûr, de portrait.

Les regrets que Geneviève avait rejetés dans une mort jouissive, avec tout le carcan de la société, reviennent la hanter comme des charognes de corbeaux. N'est-ce pas drôle, un fantôme qui est hanté lui-même ?

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour les choix d'Héloïse. Plus d'une fois, elle s'est moquée des couvents, citant Voltaire et Diderot. Et Héloïse, que pas même la compagnie des nonnes ne pourrait rendre douce et stupide, répondait par des piques mordantes qui faisaient rire Geneviève.

Mais maintenant, il n'est plus question de couvent pour elle, et c'est entièrement la faute de Geneviève. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, pas comme ça.

_Pardonne-moi_ murmure-t-elle. Heloise n'entend rien. Elle elle répète la même chose plus haut, crie et pleure. Héloïse se semble même pas surprise. Mais elle rajuste une mèche derrière son oreille, et une larme perle à son oeil.

* * *

Les fantômes sont tellement terrifiants dans les histoires, mais Geneviève n'est capable de rien, à part être un témoin muet.

Si le fiancé d'Héloïse venait ici, Geneviève imagine qu'elle pourrait le terrifier, peut-être même le faire tomber du haut de la falaise. Ils étaient, après tout, promis l'un à l'autre, pour le pire.

Mais seul un peintre falot vient pour sceller cette union, et lui est si transparent qu'elle ne peut pas le toucher. Même quand elle fait des bruits dans sa chambre la nuit, il s'en effraie sans la deviner. Et   
finalement, Geneviève n'a pas besoin de protéger sa soeur si brave, qui le rend impuissant par la seule vertu de sa résolution.

Geneviève en veut tout de suite à la seconde peintre, celle qui vole l'amitié de sa soeur sous des prétextes mensongers, qui compte la trahir. Plus Héloïse tient à Marianne, et plus Geneviève ne désire rien d'autre que la voir partir.

Elle dit à Héloïse tout ce que Marianne trame, elle le lui répète pendant son sommeil, espérant atteindre ses rêves. Si elle en entend même quelques mots, cela ne fait que la rendre plus curieuse.

Geneviève est choquée quand Héloïse lui pardonne. Elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné, jamais. Quand elle y pense, elle doute que les fantômes en soient jamais capables.

Et puis Marianne et Héloïse s'embrassent, et Geneviève ne pardonne rien, mais au moins elle peut comprendre.

* * *

N'est-ce pas surprenant que ce soit la sage Héloïse, destinée au couvent, qui transgresse les lois divines avec fant de bonheur et si peu de honte ? Geneviève est fière d'elle.

Un soir, Marianne et Héloïse lisent ensemble les _Métamorphoses_ , et Marianne essaie de se retenir de rire, quand Héloïse clame "elle-même ne se refuse point à tes vœux, et cependant tu ne saurais la posséder," ça y est, elle pouffe de rire, "quand même tout arriverait au gré de tes désirs ! Ianthé va bientôt être à moi. Mais elle ne peut m’appartenir ! au sein des eaux la soif nous dévorera sans cesse." Et quand finalement elles s'effondrent sur le lit, riant, tant qu'elles ne peuvent se relever, elle et Marianne prouvent à Ovide que soit lui soit ses personnages manquaient d'imagination, et Geneviève ne peut que se retirer.

Geneviève n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un avec cette intensité. Elle se demande si cela lui donnerait envie de vivre, ou de mourir. Dans la mort, elle a presque l'impression que ses sentiments s'effilochent. Aimait-elle sa mère ou était-elle furieuse contre elle ?

Elle a aimé son île, et elle a aussi aimé, très fort, sa petite soeur. C'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle. Elle a aimé les livres aussi, mais pas assez. Peut-être, si elle les avait plus aimés, aurait-elle pu survivre avec eux, même en Italie, même avec un homme.

* * *

Geneviève n'a jamais souhaité qu'Héloïse vienne la rejoindre parmi les ombres. Elle a rêvé pour sa soeur d'un bonheur qui n'était pas pour elle. Mais quand il est devenu clair que Marianne allait partir, qu'Héloïse allait se marier, elle y a pensé.

Elle étaient si proches, parfois. Et si différentes, la minute d'après, toujours prêtes à défendre fièrement leurs préférences. Comment savoir ?

Oh, mais pourtant, Héloïse semble si vivante, même avec ce triste destin qui l'attend. Cet amour l'a réchauffée, l'union de leurs corps éphémère peut-être, mais le souvenir éternel. Cela semble sacrilège de l'imaginer devenir brouillard. Peut-être un rayon de soleil, à la place, mais sur la lande ils sont trop rares. Héloïse brûlerait trop, elle enflammerait l'île entière.

Ne le fais pas, dit Geneviève, grave et solennelle, vis, petite soeur ! Héloïse ne l'entend pas. Au moins, elle n'écoute pas non plus les noires chansons qui se forment dans le coeur de Geneviève, celle qu'elle empêche d'arriver jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui disent je ne veux pas être seule, ne pars pas.

Je ne veux pas te suivre, disent aussi ces musiques, même avec toi, je ne partirai pas en Italie. Je suis la pluie et la brume et le vent. Pense à moi de temps en temps.

* * *

Geneviève a espéré, jusqu'au bout, accomplir un sombre miracle pour sa petite soeur. Et si ce noble milanais tombait malade en apprenant qu'une jeune fille s'est tuée pour ne pas le suivre, s'il en mourait subitement ? Ou s'il décidait que ce portrait ne lui plait pas, qu'il lui portera malheur, que cela se voit trop que le sujet en aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

Seuls ceux qui vivent peuvent changer le monde. C'est une vérité cruelle, dont Geneviève n'a jamais douté, avant. Alors pourquoi cela la surprend-il tant ?

Jamais elle ne pourra protéger ou aider sa soeur, jamais elle ne se défera de ce noyau noir de culpabilité qui la ronge de l'intérieur. Peut-être finira-t-il par la dissoudre ? En tout cas, il l'attire toujours auprès d'Héloïse, même maintenant, quand elle voudrait ne pas la regarder, dans ses premiers jours de solitude et ses derniers jours de liberté.

Héloïse est à son miroir, et elle non plus préfèrerait ne pas se regarder.

Mais elle fronce le sourcil, et dit, la voix haute et claire, _si ma mère n'avait pas décidé cette union pour moi, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Marianne_.

Elle se parle à elle-même. Les mots n'étaient pas destinés à Geneviève, qui n'a jamais réussi à se faire voir. Et pourtant, ils éclaboussent son âme comme une vague d'eau fraîche. C'est énivrant, un peu douloureux, et ce qu'elle a ressenti de plus réel depuis sa mort.

Seuls les vivants peuvent changer le monde, et Héloïse, par quelques paroles partant de son coeur, vient de le faire. C'est elle qui l'a sauvée, elle qui l'a protégée.

Et Geneviève peut, enfin, lui dire au revoir.


End file.
